Video communication is convenient for a communication between users. In the video communication, each of two parties of the video communication may receive video image data transmitted from an opposite party, and see the video image of the opposite party. However, the displayed image is only the image obtained from the opposite party, and the users may not perform more emotional or behavioral communication in the video communication. For example, in the video communication, the change in the body or expression of a user of the opposite party, which is caused by the behavior of the local user, may not be reflected intuitively. Thus, fun and interactivity of the two parties in the video communication need to be improved.